gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Inconveniencing/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e5 goat on mystery shack roof.png S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 2.png S1e5 mabel falling off globe.png S1e5 stan coming in.png S1e5 panting.png S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png S1e5 You stay out of trouble!.png S1e5 Dipper reading Journal 3.png S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 secret ladder to roof.png S1e5 huh uhhh.png S1e5 you're freaking me out dude.png S1e5 can we actually go up there.png S1e5 wendy climbing up the ladder 1.png S1e5 wendy climbing up the ladder 2.png S1e5 both chant roof time.png S1e5 Bill on rug.png S1e5 soos looking out window.png S1e5 wendy going on roof.png S1e5 going up to the roof is easy for them.png S1e5 alright check it out.png S1e5 twins say woah.png S1e5 rooftop retreat.png S1e5 wendy hang1.png S1e5 i may or may not sneak up here.png S1e5 wendy picks up a pine cone.png S1e5 she throws it.png S1e5 pinecone bullseye.png S1e5 twins are amazed at wendy's skills.png S1e5 twins picking up pine cones.png S1e5 wendy hang 2.png S1e5 go dipper.png S1e5 van.png S1e5 Nervous Dipper.png S1e5 wendy high five.png S1e5 dipper holding up hand.png S1e5 wendy and dipper about to high five.png S1e5 high five.png S1e5 hey it's my friends.png S1e5 thompson calling wendy.png S1e5 you guys aren't going to tell.png S1e5 dipper sealed lips.png S1e5 wendy zip.png S1e5 wendy hang 3.png s1e5 Later dorks.png S1e5 wendy sliding down the second tree.png s1e5 wendy lands.png S1e5 wendy going to the van.png S1e5 twins looking at the van 1.png S1e5 twins looking at the van 2.png S1e5 later wendy!.png S1e5 awkward dipper heh heh heh.png S1e5 Mabel poking Dipper's cheek.png S1e5 i just think wendy is cool.png S1e5 it's not like i lie at night awake.png S1e5 dipper lying awake on bed.png S1e5 oh no.png Meeting Wendy's friends S1e5 shack close up.png S1e5 random dance party for no reason!.png S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png S1e5 dipper looking at dancing wendy.png S1e5 dipper holding clipboard.png S1e5 fake note.png S1e5 dipper duckface.png S1e5 wendy calls dipper.png S1e5 dipper throwing the clipboard.png S1e5 Dipper.png S1e5 look at mabel's face while dipper is saying i dont really dance.png S1e5 yeah you do!.png S1e5 i love their faces here.png S1e5 The Lamby Lamby Dance!.png S1e5 talk about the Lamby dance.png S1e5 wendy smiling.png S1e5 little ears and a tail.png S1e5 mabel holding the picture.png S1e5 picture of dipper in lamb costume.png S1e5 dipper zippng his lips.png S1e5 it's 6 o'clock.png S1e5 wendy putting her name tag in the pocket.png S1e5 wait why don't we come with you.png S1e5 wendy smile.png S1e5 we're 13.png S1e5 since when are we 13.png S1e5 is this a leap year.png S1e5 dipper swinging arms.png S1e5 dipper pointing.png S1e5 oh hey what's that.png S1e5 mabel really believes that.png S1e5 dipper flips mabel's hair.png S1e5 mabel mouth in hair.png S1e5 robbie's first appearance.png S1e5 thompson upside down 02.png S1e5 thompson with no shirt.png S1e5 thompson's belly.png S1e5 robbie is confused.png S1e5 wendy is good at this.png s1e5 happy dorks.png s1e5 kiddies.png S1e5 mabel chewing gum.png S1e5 She's not much for first impressions.png s1e5 deadpan stare.png S1e5 this guy.png S1e5 sweaty dipper.png S1e5 so are you like babysitting or.png s1e5 lee and nate.png S1e5 tambry.png S1e5 thompson.png S1e5 robbie with guitar.png S1e5 Oh, you mean the big muffin!.png S1e5 it's a giant explosion.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 wendy's friends 1.png S1e5 robbie glaring at dipper.png S1e5 dipper nervously smiles.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 everyone getting into the car.png S1e5 dipper going over to the passenger seat.png S1e5 you won't have that seat dipper.png S1e5 robbie has shotgun.png S1e5 poor dipper.png S1e5 starting the engine.png S1e5 thompson car 01.png S1e5 thompson car 03.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 come back now sign.png S1e5 dipper chewing on marker.png S1e5 Mabel holds a marker.png S1e5 you stink.png S1e5 you look nice today.png S1e5 this's gonna blow someone's mind.png s1e5 mabel don't embarass me.png S1e5_thompson_car_07.png S1e5 dipper slaps hand over mabel's mouth.png S1e5 Dipper covers Mabel's mouth.png S1e5 mabel's saliva.png s1e5 mystery shack sun set.png S1e5 Stan watches The Duchess Approves.png S1e5 kids! i cant find the remote.png S1e5 the duchess approves 1.png S1e5 the duchess approves 2.png s1e5 KIDS!.png S1e5 stan screaming.png S1e5 the duchess approves 3.png S1e5 the duchess approves 4.png s1e5 NOOOOOO.png A legendary night S1e5 water tower 2.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 Neato!.png S1e5 why'd they shut it down.png S1e5 try murder.png S1e5 this town has such a colorful history.png S1e5 yeah we're all gonna die.png S1e5 wendy punching dipper.png S1e5 beware sign.png S1e5 nate and robbie.png S1e5 everyone is over the fence except dipper.png S1e5 dipper on fence.png S1e5 dude your sister did it.png S1e5 mabel running on ground.png S1e5 dipper with friend.png S1e5 lee holding dipper.png S1e5 lee on fence.png S1e5 he is falling.png S1e5 pine tree hat.png S1e5 dipper on the ground.png S1e5 lee landing.png S1e5 everyone is in front of the store.png S1e5 wendy looking through window.png S1e5 i think it's stuck.png S1e5 let me take a crack at it.png S1e5 oh yeah i can't get in.png S1e5 come on leave him alone.png S1e5 dipper's frown.png S1e5 Dipper adjusts his cap.png S1e5 dipper taking action.png S1e5 dipper going up to the roof 1.png S1e5 dipper going up to the roof 2.png S1e5 dipper going up to the roof 3.png S1e5 he's on the roof.png S1e5 dipper breaking down air vent.png S1e5 dipper punching.png S1e5 mabel encouraging dipper.png S1e5 hey dipper take it easy.png S1e5 dipper opening door.png S1e5 dipper leading the way.png S1e5 people are happy.png S1e5 robbie in lot.png s1e5 lee walk.png s1e5 tambry walk.png s1e5 nate walk.png S1e5 thompson 02.png S1e5 twins high five.png S1e5 robbie is unhappy.png S1e5 nice work dipper.png S1e5 dipper standing at the door.png S1e5 dipper skipping inside.png s1e5 character silhouettes.png S1e5 open sign.png S1e5 closed sign.png S1e5 dusk 2 dawn appearance.png S1e5 inside the store.png S1e5 it's even creepier than i imagined!.png S1e5 a spider.png S1e5 take a penny.png S1e5 mabel thinking.png S1e5 dipper holding a newspaper.png S1e5 usa newz.png S1e5 where do you think they keep the dead bodies.png S1e5 nate shoving lee.png S1e5 you think these still work.png S1e5 wendy turning on lights.png S1e5 slush machine.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 they're on.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 so what are we going to do now.png S1e5 wendy leaning on atm.png S1e5 twins are excited.png S1e5 taking food 1.png S1e5 taking food 2.png S1e5 dipper is about to get hit.png S1e5 lee carrying dipper during food fight.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 kitty litter.png S1e5 lee gets hit.png S1e5 mints.png S1e5 soda exploding.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png S1e5 mabel opening mouth.png S1e5 mabel running in the store.png S1e5 mabel sees something.png S1e5 smile dip shelf.png S1e5 mabel taking a package of smile dip.png S1e5 mabel holding it up.png S1e5_smile_dip.png S1e5 maybe they had a good reason.png S1e5 dipper gets hit again.png S1e5 dipper dirty face.png S1e5 mabel puting the stick into the package.png S1e5 mabel with smile dip.png S1e5 mabel chugging smile dip.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png s1e5 Wendy impressed.png s1e5 Legendary.png s1e5 really?.png S1e5 the guys are bonding.png S1e5 thompson ice.png S1e5 tambry looking up.png S1e5 mabel slouching.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 1.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 2.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 3.png S1e5 mabel huge eyes.png S1e5 but you're surprisingly mature for your age.png S1e5 yes yes i am.png S1e5 dipper and popsicle.png Something's not right... S1e5 hey guys we need more ice.png S1e5 dipper is on it.png S1e5 dipper walking to the ice freezer.png s1e5 dip gets ice.png S1e5 Dipper scared face 1.png S1e5 Dipper scared face 2.png S1e5 Freezer monster.png s1e5 cooler monster.png S1e5 gif cooler monster.gif S1e5 dipper's face is very weird here.png S1e5 the bag of ice.png S1e5 le gasp.png S1e5 dipper opening the door 1.png S1e5 dipper opening the door 2.png S1e5 omg said dipper.png S1e5 there's nothing here.png S1e5 Dipper confused.png s1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png S1e5 you freaking out kid.png s1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 hey look!.png S1e5 dancy pants.png S1e5 Heh heh, yeah lets all- let's go play that.png S1e5 dipper looking at the cooler's door.png S1e5 the scary cooler.png S1e5 dipper going to the video game.png S1e5 the video game.png S1e5 people watching thompson playing the game.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 he's really terrible at this.png S1e5 yeah that's great.png S1e5 dipper notices something.png S1e5_dipper_and_wendy_skeletons.png S1e5 wendy and friends skeletons.png S1e5 thompson's skeleton.png S1e5 dipper's skeleton.png S1e5 dipper rubbing his eyes.png S1e5 Robbie not mirrored.png S1e5 i'll be right back.png s1e5 convenience store phone.png s1e5 dipper calling.png s1e5 phone ringing.png s1e5 Stan and icecream.png S1e5 the duchess approves sturly 01.png S1e5 the duchess approves elizabeth.png S1e5 Stan invested.png S1e5 the duchess approves sturly 02.png S1e5 the duchess approves sturly and elizabeth.png S1e5 there're tears in stan's eyes.png S1e5 in your face, elizabeth.png s1e5 it's just like my life.png S1e5 the phone hanging from the cord.png S1e5 mabel, i need your advice.png S1e5 if i try to say anything about it.png s1e5 mabel drool.png S1e5 mabel's green eyes zoom in.png S1e5 the future is in the past.png S1e5 onward aoshima.png S1e5 mabel, how many of these did you eat.png S1e5 mabel says beleventeen.png S1e5 dipper is super nervous.png Ghost attack S1e5 robbie and lottery tickets.png S1e5 Cash scratch fever.png S1e5 the coin rolling.png S1e5 robbie sees something.png S1e5 everyone gathering around.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 the rumors are true!.png S1e5 dipper gulping.png S1e5 Dude, I dare you to lie down in it.png S1e5 good idea, go lie down in it.png S1e5 nate is gonna do that.png S1e5 dipper is thinking hard.png S1e5 Nate step.png S1e5 everyone is excited except dipper.png S1e5 dipper says wait.png S1e5 maybe let's not do that.png S1e5 this guy's scared.png S1e5 all i'm saying is.png S1e5 really is haunted.png s1e5 dipper booed.png S1e5 robbie annoyed.png S1e5 i thought i was dr. funtimes.png S1e5 well you're acting like captain buzzkill!.png S1e5 teens nodding.png S1e5 Wendy says yeah kinda.png s1e5 dip disappointed.png s1e5 status update.png S1e5 i'm not a 9-year-old!.png S1e5 i'm thirteen!.png S1e5 technically a teen!.png S1e5 activated ghosts.png S1e5 The tape markings light up.png S1e5 Pitt cola.png S1e5 tambry looking up before dissolving.png S1e5 person disappearing.png s1e5 dropped phone.png S1e5 people watching tambry dissolving.png S1e5 dipper reading from tambry's phone.png s1e5 status update tambry pic.png S1e5 teens and dipper looking up.png S1e5 people looking at the security camera screen 1.png S1e5 tambry freaking out inside the screen.png S1e5_Tambry_in_TV.png S1e5 people looking at the security camera screen 2.png S1e5 screaming.png S1e5 what are we supposed to do!.png S1e5 Let's just go already!.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 thompson dancy pants 07.png S1e5 thompson dissolving.png S1e5 people scream when thompson disappears.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 06.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 05.png S1e5 so many arrows.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 02.png S1e5 oh no thompson!.png S1e5 Forget them!.png S1e5 let's go!.png S1e5 the door is open.png S1e5 now it's closed.png S1e5 wendy trying to open the door.png S1e5 guys, it's locked.png S1e5 outta my way!.png S1e5 the cash register dissolving.png S1e5 green light flies at robbie.png S1e5 terrified wendy nate lee.png S1e5 dipper opening the journal 3.png S1e5 ghost page in the journal 3.png S1e5 ghosts in book.png S1e5 Uh-uh they'll let us out of here!.png S1e5 lee dissolving.png S1e5 lees cereal.png S1e5 cereal box.png S1e5 Nate scared.png S1e5 Nate without hat.png S1e5 the ghost behind nate.png S1e5 welcome...png S1e5 teens and dipper looking at ghost mabel.png S1e5 they got mabel.png S1e5 ghost laughing.png S1e5 apologizing.png S1e5 just go now.png S1e5 You're free to go.png S1e5 ghost opening the door.png S1e5 hot dogs.png S1e5 you gotta try.png S1e5 i know it's crazy.png S1e5 nate and robbie both screaming.png S1e5 ghost closed the door.png S1e5 very angry ghost.png S1e5 Just let us out of here already!.png S1e5 I don't like your tone.png S1e5 the ghost dissolves nate.png S1e5 robbie trying to save nate.png S1e5 ghost lifting up nate.png S1e5 nate dissolving.png S1e5 no i'm a hot dog!.png s1e5 hotdog boyfriend.png S1e5 it begins.png S1e5 things start to float.png S1e5 dipper in the air 1.png S1e5 dipper in the air 2.png S1e5_Falling_upwards.png S1e5 dipper on the ceiling.png S1e5 dipper upside down.png S1e5_Dipper_and_Tambry_TV.png S1e5 the ice cooler falling.png S1e5 chips.png S1e5 wendy's head hurts.png S1e5 welcome to your grave.png S1e5 Dipper, what do we do!.png S1e5 dipper screams duck.png S1e5_dipper_wendy_duck.png S1e5 things keep flying.png S1e5 in the shelf.png S1e5 what do they want from us.png S1e5 revenge i guess.png S1e5 it doesn't make any sense!.png S1e5 those are teenage things.png S1e5 realizes something.png S1e5 say that last part.png S1e5 dipper's leg.png S1e5 what are you doing.png S1e5 dipper crawling.png S1e5 dipper watching the ghost.png S1e5 hey ghost.png S1e5 Mabel_twisted_neck.png S1e5 ghost turn around.png S1e5 dipper lifted.png S1e5 i gotta say something.png S1e5 ghost lifting dipper up.png S1e5 i'm not a teenager.png S1e5 mabel awake.png S1e5 dipper fallen.png S1e5 ghost appears.png S1e5 mabel looking at the ghost.png S1e5 drop mabel.png S1e5 mabel fell down.png S1e5 pa and ma floating.png S1e5 dipper looking at wendy before confessing.png S1e5 i'm twelve, technically not a teen.png S1e5 when we were alive.png S1e5 Always sassafrassin' costumers.png S1e5 disrespectful short pants!.png S1e5 no teens sign.png S1e5 a teen looking at ma and pa.png S1e5 90s Teenagers.png S1e5 ma and pa hugging.png S1e5 homework wack.png S1e5 both ma and pa screaming no.png S1e5 ma and pa dying.png S1e5 ma and pa dying 2.png S1e5 ma and pa dead.png S1e5 That's why we hate teenagers so much!.png S1e5 ma and pa nose kiss.png S1e5 but they're my friends.png S1e5 pa and ma.png S1e5 is there anything else i can do.png S1e5 pa screaming noooo.png S1e5 okay okay okay!.png S1e5 i do know the lamby lamby dance.png S1e5 pa snaps his fingers.png S1e5 Dipper doing the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 Dipper during Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 dipper waving his hand.png S1e5 Wendy's reaction to the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 yes yes more more!.png S1e5 ma and pa ghosts and lamby dipper.png S1e5 Lamby Lamby Dance big finish.png S1e5 tada pose.jpeg S1e5 Dipper smiles.png S1e5 That was so fine, girly dancin' boy!.png S1e5 your friends are free.png S1e5 door upside down.png S1e5 well i don't think you have to worry.png S1e5 ghosts disappearing.png Back to normal S1e5 dipper looking at falling smile dip.png S1e5 dipper about to fall.png S1e5 dipper on the floor.png S1e5 everyone is released.png S1e5 Dipper goes up to Mabel.png S1e5 dipper holding smile dip.png S1e5 smile dip is evil.png S1e5 the gang wonders what happened.png S1e5 Wendy begins to explain.png S1e5 Wendy about to talk about Dipper.png S1e5 Dipper is worried.png S1e5 Wendy thinks of something else to say.png S1e5 Wendy changes the story.png S1e5 Nate and Lee high five.png S1e5 Robbie and Tambry.png S1e5 Wendy continues with her story.png S1e5 everyone is amazed.png S1e5 Dipper is relieved.png S1e5 Dipper is happy.png S1e5 Wendy keeps it a secret.png S1e5 Dipper keeps it a secret.png S1e5 throwing away the key.png S1e5 the store at night.png S1e5 traumatized for life.png S1e5 going to take a walk.png S1e5 and rethink everything.png S1e5 Dipper is excited.png S1e5 next time.png S1e5 Dipper walks backwards.png S1e5 Dipper looks at the store.png S1e5 one final look.png S1e5 Driving off.png S1e5 Mabel is sick.png S1e5 sick joke.png S1e5 store in the distance.png S1e5 leaving the store.png End credits s1e5 waited for this moment.png S1e5 stan listening I've come to reclaim my bride!.png s1e5 you had your chance at the cotillion you.png S1e5 That's what I'm SAYING!.png s1e5 ARRRGH.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png Promotional video S1e5 roof time Miscellaneous s1e5 RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON lines.jpg s1e5 Mark Garcia storyboards 1.jpg s1e5 Mark Garcia storyboards 2.jpg s1e5 Mark Garcia storyboards 3.jpg Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries